With a heart that burns
by kittd101
Summary: I am going to try and finish this story, but need some motivation. If you can help motivate me, I will try to work on this story again. Corvus Riddle, son of voldemort. when Corvus is 6, he sees a boy 5 years younger then him and has a strange drive to protect him. Corvus is the reason Harry is 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I in no way own the Harry Potter series or any characters that I did not make. I only own the characters that were thought up in the deep depths of my brain. And I am in no way making money off this story.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Corvus's P.O.V.:**

Scream.

That is the only thing I can do when my father is holding me under a full-power crucio for half an hour. I guess I really _SHOULD _be used to this, since it's been happening every day for the last 2 years, starting when I was 4.

He ends the curse when my screams get so loud he can hear mirrors breaking out in the hallway and I fall limply to the ground in a pile. All they could hear was my heavy breathing and my sister's whimpering. She knew she was coming up, and she was scared.

"Now it's your turn, Bitch," our Father hissed at her, "_CRUCIO!_" he puts her under the curse with just as much force and she lets out a blood-curdling scream.

I watched with silent tears rolling down my cheeks as I slowly got to my feet, as was expected of me. I had to watch for 10 minutes before I couldn't _TAKE IT_ anymore!

"Father, please," I pleaded with him.

He stopped the curse and looked at me, raising his eyebrows in a menacing way and looking at me with his piercing, ruby eyes.

I kneeled, knowing it would be dumb of me not to. I was already dumb just to plead with him! "Please, Father. Not Astoria. Please, spare her," I begged my father.

He just smirked evilly at me. "Would you like to take her place," he hissed. He believed me to be more important and more powerful so he punished me more than Astoria, trying to break me.

I looked down, hearing my sister say, "Corvus, no." she didn't want me to take more pain then I had already gone through. "Yes, Father. I'd like to take her place," I whispered.

"_CRUCIO,_" he hissed, pointing his wand at me. I screamed as pain washed through my body. I curled into a ball to try and lessen the pain, but it was still there and I just kept screaming. He held me under the curse for the remainder of my sister's time, 20 minutes.

He dropped the curse and I just whimpered, and thoughts ran through my head. I realized something in that moment. The only two people I care about don't give a shit about me. They both treat me like crap, even Astoria. Astoria sleeps around with all my friends and then treats them like crap so that they start ignoring me. And mom just wants someone she can rape.

But dad, he cares. He's been trying to get me to be like him, so that I wouldn't have to get hurt by people. He wants to help me, and wants me to rule by his side. He wants me to stop caring about people, to only care about him so that I have nothing to distract me!

I need to stop caring, like dad wants. Then he will stop cursing me! And why do I care about my mom and sister anyway? They do nothing but hurt me! Father was right when he said emotions are a weakness and they are useless.

I stood up and looked into the ruby eyes that had once scared me, not even an hour ago. I felt him go into my mind and even though I knew how to push him out, I let him go through my mind.

I was finally broken. I was finally as my father had always wanted me. I was finally worthy of being his son, of having him care. No more will I care about horrible people like Mom and Astoria. I will only care about Father. I can no longer be hurt.

Father grinned and looked around the room before bringing his eyes back to me. "Now Corvus, I have a mission that I think I'd like to give u," said Father.

"What is it you wish me to do, Father," I asked.

"Wait! What? My lord," exclaimed my mother, "I thought you said you wouldn't send him on a mission until you had broken him!"

In that moment I wanted so badly to kill her. To torture her for all she's done to me.

Father doesn't even know what she's done to me, and I won't tell him. He cares about Mom and I won't hurt Father by telling him his wife rapes the son he has named as his heir. "Corvus, my son. Would you like your first mission," my father asked me.

"Yes, Father," I said.

"Corvus, no," yelled Astoria, my nine year old sister, "He'll make you kill and torture! You're not a killer, Corvus. I know you're not!"

How dare she talk like that in front of Father! "_CRUCIO," I_ hissed, cursing her for talking like that.

She is three years older than me and used to be father's favorite. But now he hates her with a passion for her Gryffindor heart. Her blood-traitor ways!

I ended the curse after half a minute but glared at her. or I did, until Father chuckled.

"You are exactly like me, my son. I knew you would eventually give in to me, but not like this! you are perfect! You will do great, my son. You will do _GREAT!_"

"Thank you, Father," I said.

I will do all that I can for my father. No one will ever defy him when I'm through! I will never let my father die!

**Narrator's P.O.V.:**

Little did Corvus know that he will be the one to cause his father's death! And it's all because of a 1 year old, raven-haired, emerald-eyed, baby boy. A boy who for some unknown reason causes Corvus to feel protective.

* * *

**Me:**** so what did you think?**

**Corvus:**** why am I so evil? I hate being evil! *cries***

**Me:**** Sorry, Corvus! You know I love you. But you _ARE_ Voldemort's son!**

**Astoria:**** hey what about me? I'm his daughter!**

**Me:**** I care about you too, Astoria. Hey, how about I let you guys say it with me? will that make you feel better?**

**Astoria and Corvus:**** *nods***

**Me, Astoria, and Corvus:**** Review!**

* * *

**This was the prolouge. Can you guess who the boy is? Huh, huh? I really want to continue this story for you guys but I can't do that unless I get a review saying you want me to continue. **

**So please, press the button and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am posting this to tell everyone that I am putting and all of my stories up for adoption. I am now in college and am still working on getting my actual books published, so I have neither the time nor th= motivation to finish any of my stories. If you wish to adopt this story, or any of the others, PM me and I will tell you what my plan was for the story and let you do as you wish with it. **

**I'm really sorry for those who have followed me, but I will probably not be writing any other Fanfiction stories on here. I really only wrote my stories for stress relief, and I don't see the point of publishing them on here anymore. **

**Thank you to all you stuck with me. I will let you all know if someone adopts and tell you who they are. **


End file.
